A Pirate's Life For Me
by NewfoundFreak
Summary: Kate finds herself on a ship with Jack and gets stuck in middle of and the leader of a mindboggling hunt to find a famous treasure chest.
1. One Last First Kiss

Chapter 1

Kate held the last trinket she owned. It was a ruby incased in silver. Kate Phillips pushed the long golden locks from her face. Kate's mother died in large fire. She owned a pub in Port Royal, and when one of the new waitresses was tending to the fire a coal fell onto the rug. Before anyone knew the fire had spread to the curtains. Nothing could be done. Kate knew nothing of her father except that he left her and her mother when she was little. Kate was now 20 years old and stood mopping a deck. She hastily put the mop back in the bucket and reported to the captain of the ship.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" She asked

"No Miss that'll be all." The captain said handing Kate a bag of shillings. Kate's blue eyes grew dim when counted 3 shillings in the bag, though she thought she deserved 5. Kate left the ship and made her way to the market. Kate bought whatever she could afford. She ended up getting an apple and some bread. Kate took her food and sat under the shade of a near by oak tree. Some one tapped Kate on the shoulder. She turned around to see her friend.

"Hey James! How ya doin'?" Kate said.

"Fine. How are you?" James said handing Kate a bottle of rum, "Have you thought about my offer?" James asked smiling hopefully.

"I have. . . and I still think you need to keep dreaming." Kate laughed. James's icy blue eyes caught Kate's gaze and he took advantage of it. "Please?"

"James please don't give me that look. You know that it works every time. . . Please quit it." Kate pleaded. James kept his gaze steady. "Alright since you look so cute, I'll give you one date and that's it."

"Yes! It works every time!" James cheered.

"I know, I know. Now go take your happy butt and get ready cause I'm free tonight."

"Score!" James said running off.

"What am I doing?" Kate muttered. She once again looked at the pendent on her necklace. "I really hope he doesn't do something stupid."

Nighttime rolled around and Kate still sat under the tree James had left her at earlier in the day. Kate moved her finger in the dirt making random shapes. James walked up behind her. He had been waiting forever for tonight. He offered her his hand, "Ready?" Kate took his offer without hesitation and gladly stood up. Kate wiped off her pants of the dirt. James led her to an unfamiliar place. It was a house practically in the middle of nowhere. But it wasn't trashy. James helped Kate onto the roof. Kate cautiously sat down. "Wow! This is nice." Kate said.

"So are you." James whispered.

"Are you just trying to get a kiss?" Kate teased.

"Is it working?"

"It might be."

"So?" Kate leaned in and kissed James not knowing it would be the first and the last time. Kate stayed James until midnight. Kate went back to her tree, which she climbed and fell asleep on a branch.


	2. Why me?

Hi peoples! This is the author here! This is my first pirate story I really hope you enjoy! Please, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Kate sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She suddenly noticed her surroundings. She was no longer in her tree. She was on a ship! She couldn't her eyes! But this wasn't how she wanted it. She was locked in a cell. Kate wanted to be free to roam the ship. She always had a love for the sea; and now that she was on a ship, at last, but wasn't allowed to see her favorite part of it. Kate daydreamed of what the open sea looked like. Suddenly she was pulled from her dreams to find a large pirate standing in front of her. He stood almost a full foot taller than Kate. (If she were standing up that is.)

His shoulders looked like they were half the size of his body length, and his huge arms hung at his sides. Kate looked at him with a confused look.

"C'mon Miss." was his reply. Kate stood and followed him to the deck and over to the captain's quarters. A tall man stood in the cabin. Kate looked around as she waited for him to speak. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by, yet again another pirate who entered the room,

"Sails on the starboard side." The pirate spoke breathlessly. The captain looked at the man with the huge arms,

"Please take our precious cargo to her lovely suite." He grinned.

Kate was led back across the deck. Kate stepped on something in her boot just as she began down the steps. _Oh my knife I almost forgot. _Kate thought to herself. Kate began devising a plan in her mind.

Kate now entered her cell. She sat down once she was inside and removed her boot. As soon as the pirate turned, Kate took her pocket knife out of the boot and stabbed the man in the back. Kate took the keys from him as he fell to the ground. Kate put her boot back on, unlocked the door and cleaned her bloody knife off on the dead man's shirt. She put the knife back in its place, and climbed the steps that led to the deck. Everywhere she turned there were pirates. They were sword fighting and stabbing each other and whatever else. Kate quickly dodged pirate after pirate. She was trying so hard not to be seen. Luckily Kate made it successfully to the other ship without being seen. She felt so weird the second her boot touched the ship. Kate stared down at the black wood under her feet. Kate suddenly could feel eyes on her. She turned violently looking for the person or thing that might have been staring at her. All she could see were fighting pirates; nothing suspicious. Kate mentally kicked herself. She ran down bellow. She looked around frantically. She grabbed a lantern and found a hidden place among the kegs of rum. Kate thought to herself as she heard footsteps above her, _this isn't the best ship to hide on but hopefully they have no clue who I am_. Kate blew out the lantern and thought some more, _I don't even know what it is they wanted. _Kate ran her fingers over the back of her pendent. She couldn't make out the words but she knew what it said. She had read it a million times. **Though you are not a pirate; it flows through your blood. Then you must think like one and travel to a pirate's favorite place on land. **Kate repeated to herself many times until she fell asleep.

Kate yet again woke up and found herself in a cell.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Kate muttered. A stair creaked. Kate's head shot to face the way the sound had come from. A strange man sapped into Kate's view. He had brown dreadlocks with little beads entwined in them. A red bandana held his dreads to his head. He had a white shirt with a v-neck on. Kate couldn't help but stair. Kate suddenly reminded herself that she was locked in a cell.

"What am I doing here? Who are you? What is going on?" Kate blurted the questions so fast she wasn't sure if the man caught it all.

"My name in Captain Jack Sparrow. You are here because I found you among my rum. And nothing is going on. You were found next to a keg of rum and I just wanted to know why."

Kate heaved in a sigh, "I was hiding ok!"

"Hiding from what?"

"Hiding from that other pirate. He wanted something from me. So I decided to hide on this ship, get off at the next port and start a new life there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so could let me out of here and drop me off at the next port! Please?" Jack unlocked the door and let Kate out. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jack's eyes landed on Kate's pendent. "What did ye say that ye name is?"

"Kate."

"As in Kate Phillips?"

"Yeah."

"Do ye mind if I borrow that?"

Yes I do. It's the only thing I have left of my parents." Kate said looking at it; a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Could ye read it to me?"

"It says: Though you may not be a pirate it flows through your blood. Then you must think like one and travel to a pirate's favorite place on land." Jack's eyes began to glow. He then turned and ran on deck.

"Mr. Gibbs! We have a new heading!"

"Where to captain?"

"Tortuga." Jack replied a grin spreading across his face.

"What's going on? What are you so excited about?" Kate asked frantically following Jack.

"Nothing, love."

"Jack-" Kate was cut off.

"Captain . . . Captain Jack." He corrected.

"Whatever. It's not nothing. There's something going on here and I wan to know!" Kate shouted growing frustrated.

"Let's talk about this in the cabin." Was all he had to say. Kate followed Jack into the cabin. Kate looked at him, "So?" Suddenly Jack backhanded Kate and sprinted for the door.

"Sorry love. I'll make it up to you. Pirate?" Kate held her face as she listened to Jack at the door.

"Pirate my ass." She whispered.

"I would tell you but I'm afraid I would ruin the surprise." Jack said shutting the door and locking it. Kate sat down on the bed. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. She wished her mom were still alive. She always knew what to say. Kate finally laid down and faded to sleep. She stirred back awake when Jack climbed into bed next to her. Kate looked at him and he smiled back at her,

"Go back to sleep, love." Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back down. Kate couldn't help be relax in his arms. She curled up and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Bloody Woman

Chapter 3

Kate slowly opened her eyes. She took notice that Jack was no longer by her side. She sat up and brushed her long blonde hair with her fingers. She pulled a crimson ribbon from her pants pocket, and tied back the unmanageable locks. She pulled on her boots. Kate then walked to the door. She hesitated at the knob. Kate finally the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. She walked on deck, and saw Jack standing at the helm. He had a smile on his face, as he guided the ship. Kate walked up to him; but before she could say anything Jack spoke up "Good morning, love. Did ye sleep well?"

"Yes I did. . . Jack please tell me what the inscription on my pendent means." Kate pleaded.

"All right. I'll tell ye this." Jack said turning on his heels, and put a rope on the wheel to hold it in place. "Legend says that the inscription on that bloody pendent of yours leads you to the key to the chest of Broken Dreams."

"Oh." Kate said, "But what does that have to do with my parents?"

"What do ye mean your parents?"

"My parents sent this to me when I was 16."

"Oh yeah. . . It's got nothing to do with your parents." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah right. Jack I want to know the truth. Everything. Now!"

"I don't know anything." Jack said walking off. Kate followed Jack. She pulled one of the crewman's guns and pointed it at Jack, "That's a lie! You're going to tell me! I may not be a pirate, Jack, but I've got them chasing me for some dumb reason that I don't even know! Tell me Jack! Or else I'm gonna . . . kill you!" Kate cocked the gun to prove that she meant what she said. Jack spun on his heels to face Kate, "Ok." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "How 'bout we talk about this . . . when I'm not looking at a gun?" Kate slowly lowered the gun and uncocked it. She gave it back to the crewman. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." The man took his gun dumbfoundedly. Kate turned back to Jack "So?"

"What?" Kate glared at him,

"Oh right. Your parents are said to be some of the best pirates in the Caribbean. Before they died they buried their treasure in the Cove of Lost Souls. That is where the chest of Broken Dreams lays. It was said that they never came out of the cove. Many men and pirates have tried to reach the treasure but none have ever come out."

Listening to the legends of her parents sent shivers through Kate's spine.

"Wait if they didn't get out how could my mom have died in a fire?"

"What did you say?" Jack asked now interested.

"My mom died in a fire." Kate repeated in a confused tone.

"Where?!" Jack asked. Kate thought to herself_ You know I could get a part of the treasure, after all it should be mine._

"Where?!" Jack asked shaking Kate by the shoulders.

"I want fifty percent of the treasure." Kate replied calmly. Jack let go of her stunned. He snapped himself out of shock and replied,

"35."

"40. Final offer."

"Done." Jack offered Kate his hand. Kate gladly took it and they shook hands to finalize their deal. "And don't ye be tryin' to cheat me Jack." Kate smirked. _Wait did I just say 'ye'? _'Oh my god I'm turning into a pirate." She murmured to herself.

"Aye, that's a good thing mate." Jack whispered back to her. "Now how about telling me where that lovely clue may be?"

"Port Royal."

"Gibbs!"

"Aye sir?"

"New heading! Set sail for port Royal."

"Aye, aye sir!" Gibbs skillfully guided the ship.

"Man overboard!" A crewman shouted. Every one rushed to the railing of the ship. Jack pushed through the crowd. "Well? What are you all standing around there for? Get him out!"

Pirates began to bustle about the deck. The pirates slowly pulled the man out of the water. The laid him on the deck. Jack walked over and inspected him. "He's not dead." Jack announced cautiously, "but he is unconscious."

"Well what should we do with him?" Gibbs asked his eyes never leaving the man. By now all the pirates were crowded around the unconscious man. Kate had somehow been pushed to the outside of the crowd. She tried several times to move inward but the pirates wouldn't budge. Kate was becoming frustrated. "WOULD YOU MOVE!!!" she screamed. It became suddenly quiet. Pirates eyed Kate and slowly parted the way for her.

"Finally, freaking deaf bloody pirates." Kate murmured.

"Aye, but you also might be well on your way to becoming one." Jack commented to her as she walked up next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked indicating the man on the floor. Jack noticed the hint of concern in Kate's voice.

"He's unconscious." Jack replied flatly.

"So your just going to leave him there?!" Kate's tamper began to flare.

"I wasn't planning on it but none of us know what to do!"

"Oh my God!" Kate kneeled next to the man. She pushed his head up so he faced the shy. Kate put her lips to his and blew a steady breath into him. All the while keeping his nose plugged.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack asked. Kate simply kept on with performing CPR. After about the third time the man coughed and spit out some water. a smile spread across Kate's face.

"Where did you learn that?" Jack asked. The man sat up and coughed some more.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked her voice soft.

"I am now." He answered. Jack scowled at the man's tone.

"What's your name?" She continued on.

"Josh Brown. What about you?"

"Kate." She looked at Jack, "Can he stay?"

"Why?" Jack said firmly. Kate stood up and walked in front of Jack.

"Because he could help out around the ship. Just look at him; young and muscular, he can't be completely useless." Jack rolled his eyes,

"Only to a woman."

"What?!" Kate's short fuse broke again.

"What? Oh yeah he can stay; but if you think he's not completely useless, he better keep up on it." Jack glared at Josh. Kate flashed a grin Jack's way. She looked back at Josh, "Do you need help?"

"No.' Jack said sternly before Josh could answer. "I think he can make it." Jack leaned across and put a hand over Kate's shoulders as if claiming her. Josh got up and walked off. Kate struggled to get out of jacks grip. "What it your problem?!"

"Did you here his tone?! I just don't trust his is all."

"Loosen up Jack. You need to give people a chance."

"I don't trust strange people."

"What about me!"

"Well . . . you're a woman."

"So now it's about my GENDER!"

"Well . . . uh . . . it's kinda hard for a man to turn up a woman."

"So the only reason I'm still alive is because I'm a WOMAN?!"

Kind sorta, love" Jack mumbled. Kate's face grew dark with anger. Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"That was supposed to be taken as a complement, love."

"Didn't sound like one." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"I meant it to sound like one."

"Then what is it supposed to mean?!" Kate put her hands on her hips.

"It's supposed to mean . . . uh that you're a very beautiful woman?"

"Oh that makes me feel so mush better to know that I'm on this bloody pirate ship for your as such 'pleasure'!" Kate made quote marks with her fingers as she spoke the word pleasure.

"Hey you been on this ship one night and not one of us has tried anything!" The men nodded their heads as Jack spoke for all of them.

"Oh my! One night! I feel so safe!" Kate yelled sarcastically. "Besides." She went on putting a smirk on her face, "I can think of one man who has tried." Jack blushed,

"Need I remind ye that ye were the one in my bed!" He snapped back.

"Oh! I'm sorry it wasn't my fault that I was locked in your room!" All of the crewmembers turned to Jack.

"Well . . . uh . . . you see it's a funny story."

"Right Jack. I'll leave you to tell your so called funny story." Whit that Kate turned and left down below to visit Josh.

"Bloody woman." Jack muttered.


	4. Two timer!

Chapter 4

Kate walked down the steps giggling to herself. She found Josh next to one of the empty bunk. Not to mention they were all empty.

"I'm sorry for the way Jack treated you." Josh jumped at Kate's sudden presence. He turned to face her.

"I'm pretty sure he won't be making that mistake again." She whispered her gaze catching his.

"I'm sure he won't." Josh whispered back, taking a step Kate's way and putting an arm around her. He slowly leaned down to kiss her. Everything in Kate screamed not to go through this. She pushed it from her mind. She wanted this; she needed it. Josh was the only decent man on this ship. Before Kate could finish her thoughts and return to Earth; he was there. His mouth met hers. Kate tried to resist it. Finally she gave in and completely melted against him. Kate and Josh stood separated from the world. They were lost in a moment of its own. _That's right you filthy whore._ Josh thought to himself. They stood like that until pirates flooded the area. Kate jumped knowing she shouldn't have been there.

"I have to go." Kate whispered turning to run. Josh caught her arm.

"Wait. Please meet me tonight on the deck." Josh pleaded. His gaze met hers once again.

"I don't think I'll be able to get away from Jack but I'll try."

"I'll be waiting." Josh whispered letting go of Kate. Kate ran on deck. Not watching where she was going; she ran headlong into Jack. He grabbed a hold of her arms as if to steady her. Kate looked up at Jack, "Oh . . . uh . . . Hi Jack." Kate smiled innocently and tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear.

"And where have ye been to make ye so uptight?"

"Uh . . . just down below, helping Josh." She wasn't really lying; but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Ye really expect me to believe a lie like that?"

"It's not a lie!"

"Then why are you so defensive?" Jack smirked a little.

"I-I have to leave." Kate said pulling herself from Jack's grasp. Jack watched her go trying to figure her out. Why was she so defensive? There was only one answer; Josh. Unmentionable thoughts rolled through Jack's mind. They kept coming and coming and getting worse and worse. Finally he stormed below and straight to Josh. His face was red with outrage. "You! Don't ye even lay a finger Kate or I will KILL ye!!" Josh stepped back taking notice that Jack was mad. "Are ye hearing me?!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Josh fumbled over the two words.

"Don't 'yes sir' me! Just don't let me see ye with her; ever!" Jack then stomped back on deck. Kate saw him and knew instantly what had happened. The day pressed on and neither Jack, Josh nor Kate spoke to each other. That night Kate climbed into a hammock next to Jack's bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Uh . . . sleeping."

"Why don't you come over here?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Is it cause of what I said?"

"Yes, so therefore I will not be moving." Kate said rolling over.

"Women." Jack muttered.

It didn't take long for Jack to fall asleep. As soon as he was sleeping soundly Kate slowly climbed out of the hammock and slipped out of the cabin. She met Josh on the helm. Josh pulled Kate into his arms and smelled the sweet scent of her. She looked up into Josh's deep brown eyes. Tears threatened to run down Kate's cheek.

"I thought you weren't coming." He said pulling her into another hug.

"Listen I can't stay long."

"I know. It's ok.' Josh looked at Kate and took her chin in his hand. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they parted Kate looked back into Josh's eyes. "Tomorrow?" He questioned.

"I'll try." Kate said leaving him to go back to the cabin. Kate crawled back into the hammock and drifted to sleep.


	5. Another Night

Chapter 5

Kate opened her eyes to reveal Jack's face. Kate jumped.

"Where were you last night?!"

Kate slowly sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"I woke up last night and you weren't here!"

"Jack what are ye talking about? I was here the whole time." Kate said groggily "Ye must have been hallucinating."

"Are ye sure ye weren't with that boy . . . oh what's his face; Josh! that it Josh! Are ye sure ye weren't with him?"

"Jack. What are you so paranoid about? Of course I wasn't with him." She lied. Jack gave her a suspicious look.

"Quit looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because you look mentally challenged." Kate laughed. "So." She said sitting up, "When are we going to be at Port Royal?"

"Tomorrow." Jack replied letting up on his suspicion.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Kate straightened her sleep worn clothes, and pulled on her boots. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"How'd ye sleep in the hammock?" Jack asked.

"It was ok. Not as good as a bed."

"Well; maybe in the future that could be fixed."

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what I feel like."

"OK."

Kate stood up and left for the deck. All day she stood around board out of her mind. She watched pirates run around her. Kate stayed away from Josh. She couldn't risk anything. Night finally fell and Kate was relieved.

"I call outside!" Kate declared.

"Fine by me." Jack climbed under the covers and Kate followed.

Jack fell asleep with his arms around Kate. _This is just great_ Kate thought. She slowly slipped out Jack's arms and snuck on deck to see Josh.

When she reached him, he wrapped his arms around Kate. She looked into his deep brown eyes. She spoke softly but quickly, "We'll be at Port Royal tomorrow; we'll stay one night if not more in town. Come with me and Jack to a pub. As of right now; I have to leave." Kate gave him one last look then turned and left. She wedged herself into Jack's arms as if she'd never left, and faded to sleep.


	6. This Yours?

**For everyone who's actually reading this: I can't go a day without writing. So I decded to write this in a notebook and transfer the info. My friend liked the story so much she wanted in it. So I let her enter the story as a charater. If it sounds, like, really weird; that's why. Oh and by the way sme sentences are undrelined. That just means that the following is in a new scene. (We can do that a lot.)**

Chapter 6

Kate awoke to find herself still in Jack's arms. Surprisingly, Jack was still sleeping. Kate didn't know why that surprised her, because Jack liked to sleep. Kate put her thoughts off for the moment and climbed out of bed. She pulled on her boots and walked on deck. She walked up to Josh,

"So how'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. Jack is still out."

"Get away from her!" Jack ran up to Josh. He pushed Kate away from Josh.

"JACK! KNOCK THIS OFF!" Jack stepped back almost as if she had injured him or something. "Look." she said trying to calm herself down. "I was just talking to him. A friendly conversation. There is no reason to freak."

"Yeah I guess so." Jack said staring blandly at Josh.

"There is nothing going on between us." She reassured.

"Ok." Jack said snapping out of his state.

"LAND!" a crewmember yelled.

"We'll be at Port Royal in a little bit." Jack said.

Soon enough they were docked at Port Royal. Kate sighed heavily "finally." she muttered under her breath. Jack rolled his eyes; Josh approached him.

"Jack in a friendly exchange I propose that I buy you a drink." Jack contemplated the; hatred or drink? Jack nodded,

"Alright I accept that proposal." Kate smirked silently to herself. Jack couldn't turn down a drink. She sighed,

"Can we go now instead of standing around like a couple of brainless monkeys?" Jack simply walked off and into Port Royal. Josh and Kate exchanged glances and walked after him.

Kate looked around as they entered the pub. Jack was already at a table, feet on it and mug in hand. They joined him and ordered rum of their own. Kate suddenly grinned,

"Ye know what I want ter do?" Jack and Josh stared at her anticipating her answer. "Have a drinking contest." Jack removed his feet and sat up,

"I'm in." He told her smirking, "No one has ever beat Jack Sparrow." Kate rolled her eyes and picked up a mug,

"Enough talk Jack, let's do it." Josh sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Kate and Jack clicked mugs and chugged.

Soon after Jack was swaying unsteadily and Kate was still.

"Yer . . . kinda unstable1" Jack proclaimed as he swayed even more. Kate blinked,

"So are you." She retorted. Jack finally rocked off of his seat and fell with a thud on the floor. "Oh my God, I'm the winner!" She exclaimed, jumping up. There were cheers, then quiet talking once again. Josh grabbed Kate's arms,

"C'mon we have a room upstairs." He whispered. Kate laughed as she took off with him, leaving Jack on the floor.

A little after Kate and Josh disappeared two people entered the pub side by side. One was a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and she wore a brown hat, black overcoat with a black belly shirt with sleeves on her mid arm. She had a simple necklace with a ruby on it. The man was taller then her, he had o black overcoat on as well and dark blue pants, brown eyes and dark hair. The man rolled his eyes,

"Kara give me the charts." He told her. Kara rolled her eyes,

"No James, I'm the captain and I can negotiate just fine with my charts!" James gave her a confused look,

"Kara you can't tell your left foot from your right!" Kara stopped,

"As true as that may be; I don't need that knowledge to steer a ship!" She told him stubbornly. James gave her a look and shook his head,

"Lost cause." Kara stuck her tongue out,

"I win!" She told him. James smiled and paused looking at Jack,

"I know him." he said. Kara looked at Jack from behind James,

"Who; the passed out drunk guy? Is he someone you're not telling me about?" James approached Jack and Kara poked him, "I've 'eard of him! Captain Jack-" James slapped a hand on her mouth.

"Sssh! As an ex-commodore I know that they're looking for him. Stop pit-pocketing him!" He hissed to Kara who was shifting through his pockets. She pulled her hand out and grinned innocently, she looked at Jack,

"Should we put him in a room?" she asked James, who seemed to be thinking.

"If I know Jack, he came here with someone. Let's find out who he belongs to." Kara rolled her eyes,

"Bleah! I'd rather have a drink!"

"So where did we leave off?" Josh grinned evilly. "Oh I remember." He backed Kate up to the wall.

"One minute." Kate said as she turned and locked the door.

James picked Jack up and Kara tapped her foot,

"C'mon, c'mon." James shot her a glare and they walked up the stairs. They stopped at a door, Kara sighed heavily and knocked. a grubby man opened the door and Kara jutted her finger towards Jack,

"This yours?" She asked. The man shook his head and closed the door as they moved on to the next door,

"This thing yours?" She asked again. The man rolled his eyes and slammed the door. Kara blinked, 'Guess not. On to the next door!" 

A knock came from the door. "Damn. Josh could you get that?" Kate whined to him.

"Fine." He sighed getting out of bed and walking to the door. He opened it just wide enough that the people outside couldn't see anymore than his face. The woman rolled her eyes,

"This yours? For the love of God say yes!" The man lost his grip on Jack and he dropped to the floor,

"Whoops." He retorted. The woman rolled her eyes yet again.

"Actually I think he's the eunuch's down the hall." Josh said. The woman smiled,

"Ok! Thanks! James pick him up!" she ordered. James reached down and grabbed Jack's coat and drug him across the hall. The woman stopped, "I didn't say to drag him! Pick him up!" James continued to drag him,

Josh grinned and shut the door.

"Why do you care Kara?" Kara rolled her eyes,

"I don't but the mere fact that you're disowning your captain is starting to piss me off!"

"We're not on a ship!" James protested. Kara flicked him on the head,

"It doesn't matter! I'm captain everywhere! So bite me!" She knocked on the door.

Josh turned to Kate, she cocked her head, "Who was that?" He walked over and got back in bed,

"The buffoon and the people who gave him to the eunuch." Kate laughed and wiped a tear from her eyes. Josh smiled,

"We are so bad." Kate placed a finger on Josh's lips,

"No, we're clever." Kate said before Josh kissed her."Are we almost done with this?" Kara half-yelled to James. He shrugged as they set Jack against a wall. Kara blew a strand of hair from her face and set her hands on her hips, "Could we just leave him here?" She asked. James stood up,

"Well . . . since I'm not done with payback." He muttered and looked at Kara evilly. She glanced around,

"What?" James leaned in and whispered in her ear. A wicked grin spread on her face when James pulled away.

"Sure!" Kara grabbed Jack's ankles and James grabbed his arms. They lifted him like a treasure chest and began to descend the stairs.

They reached the pigpen, a memory taking place for James.

"1"

"2" Kara laughed.

"3!" They threw Jack in the pen. Kara leaned on James laughing hysterically. James smirked at Jack, knowing payback was done. Kara suddenly stopped laughing. "Can I have my drink now?" James rolled his eyes and headed toward the pub yet again.


	7. Da Note

Chapter 7

Kate awoke to the tapping on the door. Kate looked over to Josh who was lying next to her. "Josh get up." Josh didn't move. "Coming!" Kate said as the tapping continued. "That'll be Jack." Kate whispered in Josh's ear. Josh shot up and put his pants on grabbed his shirt and boots and gave Kate a short kiss. She quickly dressed, as josh climbed out of the window. Kate answered the door,

"Hi Jack. What happened to you?" Jack was covered from head to toe in mud.

"I woke up in a pigpen. I've got a headache and I'm bloody tired." Kate let Jack in trying not to laugh.

"Hey! I know you!" a voice emitted from downstairs, a woman's. Kate clenched one eye shut as she remembered it as the woman named Kara. Jack glanced over his shoulder,

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jack snapped. Kate's eye twitched and she brushed by Jack and downstairs. What she saw was unbelievable. The man named James was sitting in the barstool shaking his head. Kara was pointing at Josh and looked to the point of pouncing on him. Jack came down the stairs and behind Kate. Kara was on a table however and swaying very unsteadily.

"Buttermilk, biscuit. . ." She muttered and fell on the floor. James rolled his eyes at her,

"And this is why I am hesitant to let you dink." He retorted, unmoving. Kara raised a hand,

"Shush!" She ordered pointing at him. James simply stood, grabber her hand and hauled her up.

"There." He snorted. Kate's eyes widened as she watched Kara.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for the day." Kate said turning to leave. Kara swayed slightly,

"Oh! I can help!" she yelped and took off. James scoffed and went back to the barstool.

"Ok." Kate continued up the stairs. Kara bounded after her; ran into the door but met with Kate anyway.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing here?!" Kate asked trying to keep her voice hushed. Kara winced,

"Don't yell at me!"

"Just answer me! And why do you have Norrington with you?!" Kara shrugged,

"Uh, I dunno to both! Let's just say I owe him!"

"For what?!" Kara winced,

"He saved me ok!! He's an ok guy once you get to know him. Don't eat me!"

"I bet you do know him." Kate smirked. Kara shook her head,

"Nope just best friends . . . which is awkward but stick. Hey are you with Jack and Josh?!"

"No." Kate blushed.

"Oh so just Josh?" Kara swayed.

"Something like that." Kate smiled.

"AHH! You're confusing me!" Kara yelped gripping her hair.

"The fact that you're drunk doesn't help." Kara made a straight face,

"Well . . . that's cause James let me."

"Ok. Now if you'll excuse me I have a long day ahead of me."

Kara paused, "Can I go with you?" She asked in a meek voice.

"I guess. But steer clear of Josh!"

Kara shrugged, "No problem! I have my own entertainment!"

"Good." The girls walked down stairs. Kate walked over to Jack who put an arm around her. Kara glanced between Jack, Josh and Kate, and then she grinned like a mad woman,

"I get it!"

"Get what?" Jack asked. Kate glared hard at Kara.

"Nothing." Kara chirped shaking her head once.

"Ok then. How's about telling me where this lovely ruin is?" Jack said turning to Kate.

"Can Kara come?" She asked.

"I guess." Jack huffed. Kara made a score motion with her hands then stopped,

"Well, what about James?" She asked.

"Does he have to?" Jack whined.

"Yes!" Both Kate and Kara retorted.

"He better or I will kick your ass!" Kara added.

"Fine."

Kate skillfully led the five of them through the streets of Port Royal. The pub's site was left as a pile of charred wood. The only part of the pub that wasn't charred or burned was one step. Kate sat on it thinking, Josh stood behind her ignoring the glare he earned from Jack, and Kara simply stared at the black pile while Norrington stood behind her.

"This is it?" Jack asked disappointment in his voice. Kate jumped to her feet,

"Well what did you expect Jack? That the key was just going to be sitting there with a note on it that says, You found it! Have fun spending the treasure!" Kate got so close to Jack that they were almost touching, Kate shook with anger.

"Hey would you two knock it off?!" Kara yelled spinning around. Jack could feel anger radiating from Kate. Kate turned back around and sat on the step, 'How could he say such a thing? He's an idiotic, arrogant man!' She told herself. Jack began to pace, 'Where was it? Did they have any clue how many pubs were in the Caribbean?'

"Kate I'm sorry, but do you have any idea where it could be?" Jack stopped pacing; Kate began to tap on the wooden step as she trying to think. Jack got a sudden idea, it was crazy, but who knew?

"Kate, get up!" He demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kate hesitantly stood up. Jack knelt by the box and began to pry the top off. Jack's eyes widened when he saw that a small metal box lay inside. He opened the box the reveal a note. Kara gasped,

"A note!" She exclaimed. Norrington simply smacked her upside the head.

"Somebody give her a medal!" He announced. Kara shot him a death glare. Jack opened the note and the other 4 leaned over his shoulder, there were elegant words written on it,

"Close, so very close you are

But still so very far

For the place you long to find

You'll only find within a bind

Betrayal and lies find their way

Trust in those you know today

The path you seek will only be known

By those who wished to be alone

Soon, young ones, you will find

The place that will take your mind

The next clue is set in stone

Behind a pile of empty bone

Known as the broken heart."

Jack read it twice before Kate snatched it away to try and make sense of it. It only took Kara and Norrington the second time and one look. Josh studied the note over Kate's shoulder,

"What the bloody hell?" He whispered.

"What is this 'supposed to mean?" Kate muttered to herself. Kara shrugged,

"I dunno…hey a doubloon!" It was not Kate's turn to pace. She walked fiercely back and forth. Josh's eyes followed her as she walked.

"Behind a pile of empty bones…" Kara muttered, she though. "That implies death right?"

Maybe, but either way I think the next clue is on Cannibal Island." Kate said stopping to face Kara. Kara narrowed her eyes in concentration,

"That makes sense." She told Kate.

"Not, not that place." Jack whispered. Norrington raised an eyebrow,

"Oh…is the fearless Captain Jack scared?" He asked in a baby voice.

"No." Jack said defensively. Kate talked to him,

"Don't worry I'm here for you." Kara shifted her weight on one foot,

"What's going on between everyone?!"

"Don't worry about it." Kate said her eyes never leaving Jack. Kara shrugged again,

"Fine with me! Let's go!"

"First 10 rounds are on me!" Josh chimed in. Kara and Norrington brightened up,

"Sweet!" They exclaimed.

"I'll take that offer!" Jack said.

"Let's go!" Kara laughed and bolted off. Everyone followed her. Kate couldn't think of anything but her mother as they approached a pub. She stopped at the door and whispered to Josh,

"You guys go on. I'm gonna take a walk." Kate left Josh before he could protest. She walked down to the shoreline and stared out at the ocean. She let the cool breeze brush the hair from her face. Tears silently fell from her eyes. She turned and began to pace the water line. She walked to the dryer part of the sand and took off her boots. She then continued to pace the beach barefooted. Suddenly a yell broke Kate's thoughts,

"KATE!!" Kara yelled, sprinting towards the beach. Kate was suddenly concerned, Kara's voice sounded filled with horror.

"The monkey's gonna eat ME!!" She shouted, Kate huffed rolled her eyes and stepped one to the right. Kara tripped over her feet and fell face first in the sand. Kate crouched next to her,

"You have to ruin every moment don't you?" Kara lifted her head,

"I'm trained that way." She let her head plop back down in the sand. Kate smiled, shaking her head,

"C'mon princess, get up." She grabbed Kara's arm and helped her up. Kara swayed slightly, raising her left hand to steady herself.

"Whoa, I'm feeling unusual." Kate rolled her eyes and then they settled on the 3 belts Kara was currently occupying,

"Where did you get those?" She asked, Kara looked down,

"Oh these? They've always been there!" She slurred, one eye slowly blinking. Kate glared at Kara, who glanced down again,

"OH! These! This one is for…um…winning a drinking contest. This 'en is for dancing on a table. And this one is James' because he said it was heavy." She fingered a big buckle, "You know he's kinda right." She mumbled, glancing around.

"I have absolutely nothing to say about that. Now; why don't you run along back to the pub? And leave me to continue my pacing." Kara blinked,

"Well…what's to pace about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kara tapped her chin,

"I'm disinclined to acquest your request." Kate pulled her pistol, pointed it at Kara and cocked it,

"I'm sure you'll change your mind." She smirked. Kara stuck her fingers in the hole,

"Let's put it this way. I'm like a brick wall. Whatever you tell me now, I won't remember in the morning." Kate closed her eyes,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Kara persisted, swaying slightly.

"Cause I don't."

"Kate, c'mon. I know from a…experience that it's not healthy to keep things bottled up. Besides, who else would you tell?" She wondered aloud, removing her fingers.

"No one. I don't tell anyone hardly anything." Kara placed her hands on her hips,

"Please. I have nothing better to do."

"I just want to be left alone." Kate looked at the sand while Kara plopped down on it,

"You know, history can haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't acknowledge it." Kara pulled a bottle from her jacket. Kate turned and began pacing again.

"Kaaaaate." Kara drug out, swinging the bottle tauntingly.

"Fine. Just gimme the rum!" Kate swung after the bottle. Kara clutched it,

"Tell me."

"No."

"Then no rum for you. Seriously! What do you have to loose? I won't even remember!"

"I just don't want to talk about it." Kara took a swig,

"Well, ok then."

"Fine." Kate plopped down next to Kara,

"One swig first." Kara held the bottle,

"You promise?"

"I promise. Just give me the rum." Kara handed her the bottle,

"Talk to me."

"I'm just depressed." Kara rolled her wrists in a manner to exaggerate more,

"Keep going."

"All of this is so confusing and stressful. Do you have any idea how hard it is to two time Jack?"

"Yes, I mean no." Kara said quickly.

"Wait…what?"

"Nothing. Continue." Kara said. Kate took a large swig from the bottle.

"I just am. I don't know. I'm glad you're here though." Kate took another swig, "Is Jack passed out yet?"

"I think so." Kara took the bottle from Kate and took a swallow.

"Good." Kate brushed her feet off, pulled on her boots and stood up.

"I'm gonna go spend time with Josh." Kate began for the pub. Kara finished the bottle and chucked it in the sea, she stood and followed Kate's example in brushing her feet off. Unfortunately, she became extremely unstable and fell in the sand, passed out cold.


	8. My Middle of the Night Friend

Author: ok I know it's been a long time sinch I've updated but I got into other stories and school and me and my friend write a lot. You can't believe how long it took me to type this. I am not a fast typer, so that makes a difference. But enjoy! And there's plenty more to come, trust me! Eventually it will be here.

Chapter 8

Kate walked in to pub to find jack out cold. She walked up to Josh,

"Come on. It's been a long day." Kate led the way to the room. Immediately Kate got into bed and drifted to sleep. Josh just stared at her, and then climbed in next to her.

-------------------

"Stupid log." James muttered and kicked Kara. He ended up tumbling over her.

"Die zombie!" She yelped and tackled James.

"Kara!" James yelled. She stopped,

"How do you know my name?!" James pinned her,

"Wake up! It's James!" Kara's eyes snapped open,

"Oh. Hi! What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

-------------------

Kate's eyes suddenly burst open. She felt as if someone was watching her. Josh was gone! Kate looked out the window; it was still dark. Someone knocked on the door. Kate was relieved that it was Jack. But yet she was disappointed.

"Get away from me you moo cow!" Kara yelled outside. Jack glanced at Kate,

"We had to bring her?"

"Duh! She's my friend." She gazed at Jack, "Let's get to sleep, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow at sea." Kate climbed back in bed. Jack followed, knowing she was right.

Kara ended up passing out for the remainder of the night outside, with James by her side. He gazed out on the sea, so this is where life brought him. He ended up a pirate after all.

Jack swatted at the sun, glaring at him from the window. He reached across to the nightstand and picked up the bottle. He went to drink but it was empty. He grabbed his hat, already in a foul mood,

"The rum's always gone."

"It's cause I always drink it." Kate said stepping up behind Jack. Jack glanced over his shoulder at her,

"You're beginning to become worse than me, love."

"That could never happen." Jack smiled,

"Don't be so sure."

"Why would ye suggest such a ridiculous thing?" Kate stepped closer. Jack leaned closer to her,

"One word, curiosity." He whispered.

"Of what?" She grnned.

"Piracy. To act on selfish impulse as I do every day." He leaned even closer.

"Really?" Jack was just about to say something when Kara burst in,

"C'mon lovebirds! We have an island to go to!" She yelled, grabbing her boot she left in the room.

"Why was that there?!" Kate looked away angerly. Kara paused,

"I dunno."

"It better not happen again." Kate glared stepping briskly away from Jack.

"Yes mummy." Kara said mockingly.

"What?!"

"What?" Kate took a deep breath,

"I'm going to pretend I never heard any of that."

"Ok!" Kara left the room. Kate followed her example and left with Jack not far behind her. Kara walked up to a sleeping James. She bent toward his head,

"Last call!" She shouted suddenly. He jumped and fell down.

"Oh leave the poor guy alone. Had anyone seen Josh?" Kate asked. James sat up,

"Last I saw him, he was in there." He pointed to smaller house. Kara offered her hand and helped James up. Kate started toward the house but Jack stopped her,

"What do you care about him anyways?" he asked. Kate glared at him and pulled herself from his grasp. She continued on. Kara grabbed James' and Jack's arms and walke doff behind Kate.

"Knock it off!" She growled striding behind Kate. Jack began swatting at Kara's grip.

"Why does it bother you? Are you afraid I might want him; Jack?" Kate laughed walking backwards for a minute. Jack stuck his nose in the air,

"That thought never crossed my mind." He retorted. Kara rolled her eyes,

"Oh shut it. You're not as hot as you seem to think you are." James snorted at her comment. They walked into the house. Kara cocked her hip, still clutching Jack and James.

"Alright, where's the two- timer…….. I mean Josh?" Kate tried to stay calm.

"What?!" Jack asked. Kara gave him a smooth, cool look,

"What?"

"Who cares?" Kate asked turning to face them. She turned to a table and climbed on it,

"Listen up! I'll buy the man who can tell me where Josh Brown is a drink!" Kara pointed ahead,

"Over there!" She yelled.

"Buy your own damn drink."

A man shouted above the rest,

"If I can tell you exactly where he is would there be a possibility that I would get more than a drink?"

"No! Any other questions?"

"Please?" Kara yelled.

"No!"

"I have a question! Do we have a heading?" One man shouted, while standing up. Kate rolled her eyes. Another man stood,

"Can I punch him?"

"I do have an answer to that…. NO!" both men sat back down.

"Please?" Kara pleaded.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Kate complained.

"For her? Yeah, ya do." James said.

"Fine then; NO!" Kate yelled. "Any more questions?"

"No we're good." Someone yelled. Kate jumped off the table and the pub began to life. Kara let go of Jack and James and climbed on a table herself,

"Obviously you bloody scallywags don't get the urgency!" One man tapped her leg, she looked down.

"Yes? Oh sweet!" Kara climbed down and sat in a chair opposite the man, two shot glasses were in front of them. Kara was just about to take hers when James grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her up,

"What is wrong with you? It's not even noon!" Kara softly tapped her chin,

"Oh, you're done? I didn't get the point." James rolled his eyes and followed Jack over to where Kate was dragging Kara behind him. Kate didn't care that her friends were coming up behind her. She walked off to find that one man. She made her way through groups of people. She finally found him at a table with a mug of rum in his hand. She sat in the empty chair next to him,

"Where is he?"

"So ye are willing to take me offer?"

"What is it ye had in mind?"

"I was thinking that we head up to a room and hang out for a couple o' hours." Kate tried not to express her feelings of discust. She thought quick of ways to get out of it.

"How bout we drink first?" Kate offered.

"I guess, but ye aren't gonna leave me knocked out here, are ye?"

"Who said I was gonna knock you out?"

"True, but what about your friends over there?" The man asked indicating Jack, James and Kara. The three of them stepped up behind Kate.

"You see that's the catch." Kate said leaning back in her chair, "You're going to tell my friends here; where Josh is and I'm gonna stay here." Kate paused a minute letting the man process this info. "But if he's not where you say he is, I'll have to kill you." The man showed no emotion about this threat.

"Alright." He said at last. Kate smiled. Kara raised an eyebrow tapping her foot,

"C'mon, c'mon. I have a drinking contest to get to."

"Alright. He was at; last time I saw him anyways………" He tailed off. Kara's eyes twitched, she lurched at him, but James grabbed her,

"Just tell you where the bloody hell Josh is!"

"He was in room 15 with some man." He pointed to the stairs. Kara smiled,

"Thank you for your patronage." She began to bolt up the stairs.

"So he is a eunuch." Jack muttered to himself. James laughed,

"You just now figured this out?" He asked.

"It was just a wild guess at first." Kate was tying to control her temper over that comment. She turned back to the man,

"So what's your room number?"

"23" He grinned widely.

"Drink?"

"Sure." Kate bought some drinks for the both of them. Soon the man and Kate had drunk 6 mugs each. Kate was completely still and the man was one drink away from passing out. Kate ordered him another one and he drank it fiercely.

"Let's head up to the room darlin' aye?" He slurred. Kate rolled her eyes and followed him. He swayed a little and fell to the ground with a thump. Kate picked him up by the arms and drug him up the stairs and into his room. She sprawled him on the bed,

"Well that was easy." She turned and left the room. Kara was banging on room 15,

"Open up two-timer! Er, I mean Josh!" She yelled. Kate stepped up behind her,

"And who would he be two-timing on?" Kara pinshed her lips together,

"I have no idea."

"Maybe an old boyfriend?" Kate suggested. Kara glanced around,

"He's gay?" She asked, "Bloody eunuch." She muttered. Kate banged on the door,

"Josh open this door!" Kara rolled her eyes, pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock,

"There. Problem solved."

"I knew that trick would come in handy." Kate smiled opening the door to find Josh sleeping in a chair next to a desk. Kara smiled,

"LAST CALL!" She yelled loudly. Josh jumped out of the chair,

"Thanks for the bloody headache." Kara patted his shoulder,

"You're welcome buddy." She told him sweetly.

"I'm going to kill you." Kara lifted a finger,

"That's not very nice."

"I don't care." He glared. Kara rolled her eyes,

"Well excuse me Mr. Grumpy Face but we have a ship to be on."

"Give me a minute."

"Bloody eunuchs, thinks it's always about them." Jack muttered. Kara nodded to Jack,

"Of course, because they have nothing else to think about." Josh glared at her as well as Kate.

"I'll help Josh get his things." Kate offered. Everyone had already left when she made the comment. She turned back to Josh, "Where did you go?" She whispered.

"I went to see an old friend."

"You left me in the middle of the night to see an old friend!" They spoke in hushed tones.

"It was really important, babe." Josh grabbed Kate's arm.

"In the middle of the night?"

"You're best just to let it go." Josh whispered then kissed Kate. When they parted Kate stepped away from Josh,

"You have to quit doing that. You're going to get us caught." Kate turned and left the room. Josh quickly gathered what little things he had and stepped into the hall shortly after. Kara pressed her body tighter against the wall so Josh wouldn't see her. James poked his head around the corner to see if he was gone. He was, James sighed and made for the staircase with Kara behind,

"I have a feeling that the friend was something different." She whispered. James nodded,

"Now there's a statement I have to agree with."


End file.
